This invention relates to fastening members and, more particularly, to fastening members adapted to have a frictional effect and suited to fasten an asbestos base friction material for use in vehicles, such as brake lining or clutch facing, to a supporting member.
Owing to the traffic congestion resulting from the marked increase of vehicles in recent years, the frequency of use of the brake or clutch and the load applied thereto have become extremely higher. In addition, the chances of stopping or starting the car and going slow still continue to increase because of the installation of more traffic signals and the addition of "Stop" or "Go Slow" signs for the purpose of preventing traffic accidents.
Accordingly, the wear of the asbestos base friction materials constituting the brake lining or the clutch facing tends to proceed at increasing rates. Replacement of these friction materials involves disassembly and assembly operations which require many man-hours and great expenses. It is also disadvantageous that the vehicle cannot be used during such operations. Furthermore, in the case of brake linings, application of the brake often produces a noise or friction sound as is usual with the prior art.